Hand grips for firearms, such as handguns, machine pistols and rifles, are known. Such hand grips are often formed of materials that are easy to grip, some of which are compressible, to allow the user to better grasp the grip. Handgun grips are often provided in multiple (usually two) pieces that are fit on each side of the gun handle and are secured by one or more fasteners. Similar grips may be utilized on rifles or other types of firearms.
Grip panels have been provided in different widths and thicknesses to accommodate the different sized-hands of different users.
Interchangeable gun grips are also known. They are typically bolted onto side panels of the gun handle. Handgrips can also be modified to accept a removable ergonomic insert that changes the palm relief of the firearm. In that case, several inserts with different profiles are provided to a user to select the most comfortable and/or appropriate size for the user.